


kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by altissimozucca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5 drabbles about kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca
Summary: A collection of drabbles about kissing.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	1. a shy, feathery kiss between two people who understand | alex/george

**Author's Note:**

> I get so many ideas, it's unreal. enjoy this collection of drabbles about kissing and different pairings, just some fluff to get me through the day

They didn’t kiss often.

Alex’s insecurities stopped him from going first, from pulling George in and smashing their lips together; George was more open, but he’d see the hesitation in Alex’s eyes and kiss his cheek instead, aware of how his boyfriend’s head often messed with him.

Instead of making out, George would circle his arms around Alex’s torso and press himself close, let Alex feel him, let him know he’s there; when he felt Alex’s arms tighten around him with equal force, he’d run his fingers down Alex’s back, or stomach, or whichever part of his body he could touch without it being too overwhelming.

He’d let Alex pull back when he deemed it enough, he’d close his eyes as their foreheads pressed together and he’d feel the light brush of Alex’s lips against his, the silent invitation, hidden questioning. To make it easier for Alex, George would press them together with finality, though softly, safely, and familiarly.

Their kisses lasted for a moment, yet they were nothing but blissful and left them both with matching smiles on their faces. When they kissed, it was shy, and light, and feathery, a simple touch of lips between people who _understand._


	2. an innocent and sudden touch of lips between two friends | lando/carlos

They have kissed once.

It happened suddenly, in such a way it had them both stop and stare and think about it for hours afterwards. There was nothing that could’ve given them any indication of it happening, yet it did, and they were left staring into each other’s eyes, lips parted in surprise after having felt the touch of the other ones’.

To say it wasn’t intentional would’ve been a lie, because it was – purely intentional, both of them consciously inching closer, smiling fondly. Lando was the one who told the joke, the anecdote that had Carlos doubled over in stitches looking so cute that Lando could only stare fondly, and Lando was the one who leaned over the space between the two of them and pressed his lips to Carlos’s, firmly and steadily.

They parted after a few seconds, but it was long enough to leave them wanting more. Carlos resisted the urge to devour Lando, settled for looking at him instead, trying to figure him out; neither of them said anything, but there was nothing to be said when Lando’s eyes were speaking more than his mouth ever could have, the fondness urging Carlos to kiss him again.


	3. a deep and grounding kiss between people who need it the most | pierre/daniil

There was something special in their kisses.

Something neither of them could explain, too overwhelming for them both yet they kept going back, wanting more. The feeling of relief that came with Daniil’s lips on his kept Pierre wanting more, and the feeling of familiarity that came with kissing Pierre made Daniil never want to let him go.

Their kisses were grounding, real, nothing but complete rawness in them. They kissed with emotion, putting everything they felt into those moments, neither of them good enough with words to describe what they were feeling, what clouded their minds. Nothing helped Pierre more than Daniil’s lips on his, their softness contrast to his personality – but never with Pierre.

They came at them with their full bodies, holding each other close, too scared to let go in fear of the other not being there; nothing made Pierre feel more at home than the warmth Daniil radiated, the scent of his shampoo being more addicting than any drug he ever could have tried.

More often than not, they would stay like that for hours on end, wrapped up in each other’s arms and kissing deeply, steadily, just to make sure they were still there.


	4. a passionate kiss between two lovers, rough but full of love | charles/max

They kissed how they drove: with passion and emotion showcased in their every move.

Both of them passionate lovers, always urging the other just a little bit more, always wanting that certain edge that only the other one could give them; they were all bite and teeth and snarky remarks between touches, but they were also caring and gentle and making sure the other one was alright.

Charles would always be the one who started it, annoying Max with something he knew would send the other one off. They’d end up wrestling on the bed, Max hovering over Charles and keeping him pinned down, squirming in place; most of the time, their kisses would leave them sweltering in the heat of their bodies, hands running over sweaty skin and light caresses in the dark.

Kissing was a normality for the two of them, be it rough kisses that left their lips swollen or feathery touches that made them crave for more. They kissed with emotion, never failing to leave those tiny lip bites that would evoke a whine, or those sweet nudges of noses afterwards; both of them craved for touching, craved the warmth that the other one unconditionally provided.


	5. a kiss between long-time lovers, loving, and calming, and home | seb/kimi

To them, kissing was home.

After the numerous years they’ve spent together, kissing was reserved for lazy days at home, when they’d both be laying on the couch, watching television and talking about nothing in particular. Seb would hold Kimi’s hands in his, running his fingers over his knuckles, over the line of silver on his index finger, sometimes brushing his lips over them softly.

Kimi would bring him closer, lightly touch Seb’s nose with his, leave those soft eskimo kisses he knew Seb adored there, relish in the blush that would adorn his husband’s cheeks even after God knows how many years they have been together.

Seb would smile at him fondly, brush his lips over Kimi’s and kiss him, the feeling familiar as though he was laying into bed at eleven o’clock in the evening. Kimi would always tighten his grip on Seb’s hands, keep them close to his heart, an action so miniscule yet with such a ginormous meaning, his trust, and loyalty, and love all put into that one kiss, in front of the television.

To them kissing was nothing out of the ordinary; it was slow, and soft, and warm, and it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr at altisssimozucca](https://altisssimozucca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
